Thanks for ignoring me when I needed you the most
by MeiLedo
Summary: He was one to keep to himself, smiling brightly and keeping a good profile. But when he leaves to go on a mission and none of his friends will listen, he decides that he'd rather not go back. After years of staying distant he return, and meets someone who actually cares. Until his heart can't take anymore and he desires to end it all, can Sasuke save him in time? SasuNaru.


I sat and stared at the moon, the blue loom washing my skin in it's beauty, no real feelings flowing in my system.

 ** _No real feelings._**

I do this when I can't sleep, or when I just don't feel like it. I never considered it a bad thing. After all, I could use the silence every once in awhile, I guess.

 ** _I guess._**

The ten words I'd never thought I'd use, echoed in my mind, as I stared at the blue crescent.

 ** _Thanks for ignoring me, when I needed you the most._**

I lay down, in hopes of there being no school tomorrow, thinking of my "friends" and closing my eyes.

 _What exactly did I do wrong? What exactly did I do bad?_

 _Oh, that's right. I didn't. Everything I did, was for them... right?_

I listen to the soft somber of the night, awaiting it to end and then again, never end, as I fall asleep.

* * *

"I can't talk right now," My friend grunted, Wearing her dyed pink hair in a pony tail and a white and red sweat shirt, holding a clip board and making sure all the arrangements for the fall dance are set up correctly, "Yeah but, it's just a couple questions." I said, rubbing the back of my neck, "Kind of don't have time right now Naruto. Do you think we could talk at lunch?" She didn't look at me, not a single glance, "Um, sure, Sakura, we can talk later." She looked at her clip board and rushed to a certain area, leaving me with my unanswered questions.

I walked down the schools hallway, acting like I don't have a care in the world, this stupid, fake grin plastered on my face, my hands, resting on the back of my head. I hum to myself, acting like I don't think anything wrong with the world, when everything destroys the little innocence it gets. I wonder how the day will go as I turn a corner, and accidently run into blonde girl with long bangs and a purple shirt, "Oh, sorry Ino." I said as I backed up a little, "Naruto, you made me drop my pencils!" She shouted, no I didn't they were already on the ground, but as always I kept my mouth shut, "Could you be a friend and please pick them up?" "Uh, sure Ino." I said, "Sorry." "No prob. We're friends right?" She said, "Yeah." I replied, "Um, Ino could I ask you something?" "Sure," "well, I'm going to be leav-" "On second thought Naruto, I have to go check on something, lunch?" "Um, sure, Ino." She smiled and walked away, towards science class.

I sighed and walked around again, this time not really watching where I was walking, but somehow finding my swing. My trusty old swing, that hasn't broke, not since it was put there, twelve years ago. I sat down, swinging back and forth, watching the ground as I moved.

 _You'll listen won't you? To my sorrows? To my questions? To my goodbyes?_

 ** _Goodbye...? Won't you...Listen?_**

I swung until the lunch bell rings, then I walk back inside. Waiting at the cafeteria for Sakura or Ino, or anyone who will listen, the same fake grin on my face, the same fake pose, the same fake...everything. I wait, and wait, until the bell rings and everyone goes to class.

 _Today was special... today I have to leave...today I say goodbye...?_

I walked to class showing no emotion and sitting in my regular spot, as my teacher, Kakashi, begins the lesson. But I'm to far gone to hear his words. And at the end of class he woke me up, with the only person who's ever truly cared, Iruka, "Hey, I came to pick you up," He said, "Hope you don't mind, I want to celebrate. since you're gonna go train for awhile and all, I'd like to say goodbye." And he smiled, that same calm smile that's saved me so many times.

 _So many times..._

"...Iruka." I said, "Awe come on, we can celebrate, can't we? I mean we still have a couple hours!" He exclaimed, "Yeah! Lets go!" I exclaimed, not having to hold back anything was what I did best in front of Iruka, he's the guy who cares, the only one who cares.

 ** _only...one._**

We celebrated at ichirakus and then walked around Kanoha. Always honest, that's what Iruka always says, "Do you think you'll like wherever you're going?" He asked, "I won't know until I get there." I answered, "Well I think it's a pretty god place, and hey, if you don't like it there, Kanoha will always be here."

After a little while of talking I had to leave. No saying where I was going, it was a surprise, at least it would be away from everyone.

* * *

I look at the moon one more time before ascending to sleep, thinking of Iruka and his smile, of how much I think of him as a parent, as a friend.

 ** _Only...friend._**

* * *

Well, this is it... At least until I'm asked to continue...

~ja nae

Masai: and don't be afraid to give suggestions. Bye by now.


End file.
